Talk:Lisa Yadōmaru
Lisa or Risa According to the MASKED databook, name should be romanised as Risa. Can I change this? Or is there a good reason to leave it as it is now. Mapar007 (talk) 14:38, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Does this agree with our Translation corner?? Have you brought it up with them?? We only go with our Translation Corner here!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 14:40, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :This has been brought up before. The reason her name was not changed are in the archive of this talk page (check the blue box at top) and at this link 16:02, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Technically, the MASKED Project discussion only resolved that we don't need to strictly switch to the Nihon-style Japanese-to-English romanization rather than the Hepburn-style one that we've been following and is followed by most people/groups out there. Lisa is not a valid result of either romanization system unless it's explicitly a foreign name that is spelled that way in its native language; and Risa does exist as a Japanese female name. MarqFJA (talk) 14:20, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Regardless it was brought up and the result was against change. That has not changed in the span of time.-- :::The reasoning back then solely hinged on the principle that official overseas English manga translators' spelling choices trump name spelling in unofficial merchandise. The MASKED databook, however, is an official source directly from the author himself, and thus has precedence over overseas English translators' spelling choices. MarqFJA (talk) 08:51, October 9, 2012 (UTC) We decided against it when Masked brought it up!! First and foremost, this is an English site, we use the names in the English setting, whereas yes, there are a lot of different spellings, the fundamental pronunciations of them don't change!! In English, she is called Lisa, so we will list it as Lisa, Risa is too much of an alternative name when that isn't what she is called to the English audiences!! We do have the Yadōmaru Risa listed there so that this sort of discrepancy is pointed out!! In the end we serve the English audiences the most, we use the terms Lieutenant and not Vice-Captain for example, nor are the names used in Japanese order, but in English order!! We already know that "L" doesn't exist in Japanese but this is still the English version and that's the audience we are supplementing and Risa is a name they would not know, it's a completely different name to Lisa!! The Japanese name is still there so the article supplies both pieces of information while fulfilling its true role of serving the English readers and audience!! A "sometimes romanized as" spiel would suffice, as we did for Izuru/Iduru and Shunsui/Syunsui. Our conventions for characters with Japanese names are more or less uniform - we can't make any exceptions. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 13:28, October 9, 2012 (UTC) @SunXia: Your argument is not convincing, and still falls flat when you consider we're using "Harribel" and "Suì-Fēng" despite the characters being known to the English audiences as "Halibel" and "Soifon", respectively. Harribel's page even notes that "Tier Halibel" is strictly Viz translation-only, so there's no reason why we can't do the same for Risa Yadomaru. @Morpheus: You're not being clear on which side of the argument you're on.MarqFJA (talk) 12:47, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm not on a "side." I'll be frank - romanization is an issue that is not even touched on by official site policy. Because as of now, the precedent is "What Kubo says goes except when..." - I won't even go into the matter of the times we can't even take the Translation Corner's word for granted. This discussion could have been ended with a finger pointed to a single unifying policy; there is no reason these old cans of worms should be opened over and over. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 13:45, October 10, 2012 (UTC) The policy has been updated. Just to close this off, if nobody objects, I will go ahead and add "sometimes romanized as Risa Yadōmaru" to the intro. We have Izuru and Shunsui's respective MASKED romanizations on their articles, so it is at least fair to acknowledge that she is referred to as such in some first party media. If there is any reason to not do so, then do what you will. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 20:26, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Height Naruto45 brought up a point on Yyp's talk page about Lisa and Mizuho Asano's heights on their pages. Its 162cm but both are different in feet, (5'4'' and 5'3'' respectivly). Checked and converted several times and its 5ft 3.77953inches or 3 25⁄32 inches. So it's above the 5' 3 3/4'' mark and closer to 5'4'' than 5'3 1/2''. Rough fraction gives it as 5' 3 25/32'' which honestly looks a tiny bit silly. In this instance I'd be in favor of using 5' 4'' or 5' 3 3/4'' since rounding it would equal the former and its closer to the latter but I don't know how we feel about using fractions that are not half (ie three quarters). Opinions? Personally, I'm good with rounding it to the nearest half-inch, since technically speaking, a lot of measurements from cm to inches tends to get very decimal, and because of the way the imperial system is written, it's very awkward to write it like that, like you pointed out. I think, in this case, it would be better to round it to 5'4", especially if it does go over the 3/4 mark. But I'm speaking on the case of we keeping it based on the nearest half-inch. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:35, March 18, 2015 (UTC) I'm with Arrancar on this one, I'd rather we not get into listing measurements more complex than halves and simply round up or down, as ni this case.--Xilinoc (talk) 09:47, March 18, 2015 (UTC) I'm in favour of going with rounding off to the nearest half inch and thus using 5'4". 12:15, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey guys thanks for looking into this. By the do you guys mind if I look at the other Characters heights to see if there right. Naruto 45 (talk) 19:06, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Accuracy is key in this instance so i see no problem in making sure the other characters fall into line as well. As for the way it is handled im in full agreement with with arrancar on this.-- Alright if I find a problem should I put them on each characters talk pages or group them and bring them to a admin. Naruto 45 (talk) 19:20, March 18, 2015 (UTC) I'd say the latter option, it'll save time and edits.--Xilinoc (talk) 22:21, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Agree with Xil. Personally, I'd say bring it up with me. I never mind running these through myself. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 22:25, March 18, 2015 (UTC)